<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello Darlin' by roanniom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269629">Hello Darlin'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roanniom/pseuds/roanniom'>roanniom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Logan Lucky (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Clyde is a big nervous bear, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dirty Talk, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roanniom/pseuds/roanniom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're stood up for a date, you come to realize the shy bartender might just be the man of your dreams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Logan &amp; Reader, Clyde Logan &amp; You, Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Conversation Jitters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clyde has noticed you come into the bar a few times in the last couple weeks. How could he not - you’re absolutely gorgeous. Captivating with the way your smile lights up your face, going all the way to your eyes in that way he’s noticed doesn’t happen in many people. Your laugh is a strong one. Not that high, shrill  kind of laugh that girls sometimes put on to be cute, no. Yours comes from deep within you. A rich sound that fills out the belly of the bar in a way that makes your friends join in and even people at other tables, even if they don’t know the punchline. Your whole body moves when you laugh. That’s what Clyde likes most.</p><p>All Clyde wants to do is make you laugh himself. Watch your shoulders move up and down as amusement bubbles from your lips. But so far, you’ve been so encased in your gaggle of girlfriends that he’s kept his distance. No need to give the girls something unsavory to laugh at, whether it be his fumbling compliments or his prosthetic or both.</p><p>Not that he thinks you’d really laugh at him. He doesn’t know you but you give him that feeling. He can’t imagine a person who laughs with their whole body would laugh at a body like his.  </p><p>You’re all alone today and sitting at the bar instead of at a table out on the main floor. No friends swarm around you or hang on your every word and you certainly aren’t laughing. In fact you seem tired as you place your bag down at your feet. Clyde doesn’t know this yet, but you’ve been stood up for a date and you are tired. Tired of the carousel of men who are all talk and no substance. </p><p>Clyde doesn’t know this, but he knows this is his one chance to talk to you. Anxiety rushes through his system as he feels his flesh hand go clammy. He wipes it on his jeans before approaching.</p><p>“Hello there! Do ya…I mean I can…well, what I mean to say is can I get ya somethin’?” Clyde internally kicks himself for stumbling over his worlds already. But you look up at him with big, sad eyes that contrast with your smile and he forgets the stutter. Forgets his question.</p><p>“Yeah, can I get a glass of cabernet?”</p><p>Oh right. What can he get you.</p><p>“Yes you certainly can, ma’am.” Clyde turns to grab an open bottle but as he does so, he hears your laugh. The ringing sound makes his heart flip and the bottle slips through his fingers, though he saves it at the very last second by grabbing onto the cork.</p><p>“Nice catch!” you say from behind him. Clyde turns around and grins sheepishly, reaching for an empty wine glass.</p><p>“Thanks. If ya don’t mind me askin’… what were ya laughing at at first?” Clyde releases the cork with a loud pop and goes about pouring the burgundy liquid in the glass. “Ya know, before ya had to laugh at the idiot who almost dropped a nice bottle all o’er the place.”</p><p>“Oh no, no! I wouldn’t laugh at you!” You hurriedly shake your head. “It really was a nice catch.” You adjust yourself on the stool and nod a thank you as Clyde hands you your glass. “I was laughing at the fact that you called me ma’am. Makes me feel like my mother!”</p><p>“Oh m’sorry darlin,’ I didn’t mean it that way -” Clyde fidgets with his hat, turning red around his ears.</p><p>“That!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I prefer that,” you say playfully. The sadness has left your eyes now, replaced by the smile that seeps in like melted butter.</p><p>“Me callin’ ya darlin’?”</p><p>You take a sip from the glass and look at him over the rim. “I’d rather that over ma’am so yes. You call me darlin’. Do we have a deal, handsome?”</p><p>Clyde puts the bottle away before he can break it again, but also so he can buy himself some time to slow his breathing. Turning back around he nods slowly.</p><p>“Of course…darlin’.” He smiles around the word this time, shy but pleased. You lean forward, propping your elbows on the bar and resting your chin in your palms.</p><p>“So what do I call you, handsome?”</p><p>Clyde swallows back the desire to reply that “handsome” is just fine with him, thank you very much. But he’s too nervous to do that, made queasy by how open you’re being and how kind to him you are and how he doesn’t want to mess this up. So he just says:</p><p>“Clyde.”</p><p>Little talk maybe, for now. But all substance so far. You bite your lip and smile.</p><p>“Well it’s nice to meet you, Clyde.” You reach out for a shake and when your hands join over the bar Clyde looks into your eyes. They’re clear and bright and you’re not looking down at his prosthetic and you’re not making fun of the way he fumbles over his words.</p><p>Does he drop two or three more items before the night is over. Absolutely.</p><p>Does he finally steel his nerves enough to ask for your number? Yes.</p><p>Do you give it to him? Also yes – on a napkin in purple ink with little hearts next to the name Darlin’.</p><p>~*~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Deserving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clyde surprises you for your first Valentine's Day together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You run your finger over the rim of your lemon water as you watch your bear of a man serve drinks with his sweet and steady charm. It’s the night before Valentine’s Day and he’d asked you to hang out at the Duck Tape during his bar tending shift, something you were more than happy to do. You’d camped out on the last stool on the right with a book, waiting for the moments between orders when Clyde would sail down to your corner of the bar and romance you.</p><p>It had been about a month or so since you had begun dating but everything still felt so new. When you’d walked away that first night after leaving your number on the napkin – a move you’d only ever seen in movies before – you had half worried that Clyde would be too nervous to call. And he was nervous, a fact he’d confided to you on the fourth date, the first night you two had spent together. As he held you in the dark, a finger tracing the line of your jaw, the slope of your neck, he’d muttered quiet words into your skin. They were vulnerable but hopeful. That was the thing that struck you most. The hope in his deep, drawling voice as he recounted the way that his heart had stopped when you’d answered the door earlier in your pretty dress. The way your laugh had soothed him instead of increasing his anxiety.</p><p>The timing of your courtship had not been ideal as the holidays had rolled in pretty rapidly after that, meaning you had a lot of prescheduled traveling to do. You’d bitten your tongue to refrain from inviting Clyde to Thanksgiving dinner, knowing he had a close family of his own and also knowing that the pressure of meeting yours might be too much to take so soon. Similarly, Christmas and New Years were a wash. You’d spent these days texting Clyde rapidly under the table, sending him sweet messages and well-wishes which he reciprocated to the best of his abilities – Clyde was not a great texter.</p><p>What he was good at, however, was talking on the phone. You waited all day every day of your holiday trips for the moment when you could steal away to your guest room in the evenings and wait for his call. It always came, and the deep, rumbling “Hello darlin’” was something that you realized quite quickly had emblazoned itself on the surface of your heart.</p><p>“Hiya, handsome,” you’d reply and he could always hear the smile in your voice. Sometimes you’d facetime, but often you would just stay up late with your phone pressed to your ear, whispering into the night. Because like that first night together when Clyde had been emboldened by the dark, Clyde was equally emboldened by the barrier of distance and technology. You weren’t sure if missing you had brought something out in him or just that with time he’d become more confident in your budding relationship. All you knew is that he was no longer holding back and you couldn’t be happier.</p><p>“I dreamt a’yer mouth last night, darlin’,” he’d told you on Christmas Eve after you already had caught up on what you both had done all day. His voice was quiet but sure as he said it. Not timid as you’d expect. Heat had immediately rushed to your core and you’d gotten comfortable on the bed, tucking the phone under your cheek on the pillow.</p><p>“And what exactly was my mouth doing in this dream of yours?”</p><p>“Lookin’ nice an’ pretty…” You were about to thank him but he surprised you by continuing. “…around my cock.”</p><p>“Clyde Logan, you dog!” you whisper back at him, trying to contain the excitement that bubbles up from the newness of being dirty on the phone with your sweet man.</p><p>“Lips all stretched ‘round me. Almost prettier than yer beautiful smile.”</p><p>“I wish I could have left you with memories of the real deal so you didn’t have to just dream about it,” you’d said wistfully, suddenly saddened by the distance between you and all you had yet to experience together.</p><p>“There’s plenty’a time fer that when ya get back,” he’d comforted you. “Don’t ya worry yer lil head about that.”</p><p>“Clyde?”</p><p>“Yes, darlin’?”</p><p>“Can I give you a new memory right now?”</p><p>He’d been surprised to see you’d switched over to facetime but had been quick to accept the call. You still think sometimes about the expression on his face when you’d popped on the screen topless and touching yourself already. It was the face of a man who’d been granted a glimpse at heaven but still wasn’t sure of his worthiness.</p><p>You intended to prove to him just how worthy he was.</p><p>“Get nice and comfy – I want to cum while watching you stroke that beautiful cock, handsome.”</p><p>Clyde’s smile had been a mile wide as he’d dropped down on his bed to oblige you.</p><p>“Yes ma’am.”</p><p>By the time New Years eve rolled around, the two of you had become experts of how to drive the other crazy, often with words alone.</p><p>~*~</p><p>In the present it’s close to midnight when you glance up from your book again to find Clyde grabbing your empty water glass and bringing it to the sink. He’d gotten caught up with a particularly needy group of out of towners who’d required more service than the average customer. You didn’t mind. It had given you a chance to watch him in action from afar, taking in his large frame as he moved behind the bar. The small smile as he listened – really listened – to his customers. Every once in a while he’d looked up to catch you staring, shooting you a wink from across the way. It always sent the butterflies in your stomach into a flurry when he did that, especially in the bar which had been the setting of his first fumbling advances toward you. His growing confidence was sexy and though you were feisty and more than capable of taking care of him, it burned you up inside even more to know he was able to take care of you, too.</p><p>“Grab yer stuff, darlin’, we’re headin’ out,” Clyde says coming out from around the bar. Your eyes shoot to your watch.</p><p>“But last call isn’t for a few more hours!” Even as you say it you notice Earl take his place behind the bar, sending a wave your way. Clyde helps you into your coat and pulls you to the door as he explains.</p><p>“Earl’s got me covered. No need for m’girl to hang ‘round a seedy bar all night.” You laugh because it’s a regular occurrence for you to spend your nights there with him, but you play along while he helps you into his truck.</p><p>“My Prince Charming,” you coo. Clyde gives you a little bow before jogging over to get into the driver’s seat. He starts up the truck and immediately turns on the heat, watching you with a smile as you appreciatively warm your hands against the vent. You catch him watching you and suddenly get suspicious, narrowing your eyes with humor. “What are you looking at, Charming?”</p><p>“The most beautiful girl in West Virginia,” he says without missing a beat before shaking his head. “No – in the world.”</p><p>You laugh. It’s the full-bodied sound that he loves with his whole being.</p><p>“Now that might just be a bit of an exaggeration, Mr. Logan, but I think I’ll take it anyway.” You lean over the truck’s center console expectantly. Clyde leans forward immediately to oblige you with a kiss. His lips are soft and taste of lemon, or maybe those are your own lips, but either way, it’s warm and tangy and everything you’ve been waiting for all these hours at the bar. You try to deepen the kiss and are surprised to feel him pull away, your head moving forward to chase his lips when he breaks the contact.</p><p>“We’ve got somewhere to be, darlin’. You’re gonna make us late,” he chides you playfully, throwing the truck into gear and pulling out onto the dark road.</p><p>“Where could we possibly need to be? It’s almost midnight,” you reply, surprised.</p><p>“Exactly,” he says with a wide smile.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Clyde won’t let you look out the window as he approaches your destination. You tease him because it is night time in rural West Virginia and it’s not like you would be able to see anything through the darkened windows anyway, but you humor him by keeping your eyes squeezed shut. When the truck cranks to a stop he jumps out and makes his way to help you out, pulling you down with his metal hand and covering your face with his massive, warm flesh one. His prosthetic presses into your waist to guide you forward and you grin, happy about the contact.</p><p>“Am I allowing you to lure me deep into the woods, Mr. Logan?” you sing out, hearing him chuckle behind you.</p><p>“I’d say yer right on the money, sweetheart.”</p><p>“Trying to have your way with me, are you? Is that what Prince Charming would do?”</p><p>“If he had a girl as pretty as m’girl he sure would, you bet yer ass.” His hand abandons your face for a second to drop light little slap to your backside and you let out a laughing squeal, sure to keep your eyes closed of your own accord.</p><p>“No peakin’,” he says, quickly putting his hand back over your eyes.</p><p>“I didn’t! I wouldn’t – I’m a good girl,” you say, know the implications of the statement. You hear Clyde swallow thickly behind you. Bingo.</p><p>“Ya sure are, darlin’.”</p><p>Just as you’re about to ask if you’ve almost arrived wherever he’s taking you, Clyde pulls you to a stop. You feel him lean down low to meet your height, his chin dipping to rest on your shoulder, both his facial hair and his breath tickling your ear and making you shiver.</p><p>“Open yer eyes.”</p><p>You do as he says and immediately let out a gasp. In front of you lies a picnic blanket set up with a comfy assortment of pillows. The space is illuminated by a mix and match assortment of camping lanterns which cast a soft glow about the scene. A basket of fruit and cheese sits open beside a bottle of champagne that sits chilling in an ice bucket with two delicate glasses.</p><p>“Clyde!” You turn and throw yourself at the satisfied looking man behind you, curling around his body and kissing every part of him you can reach. His watch beeps and he looks at it with a broad grin on his face.</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day, baby.” He pulls you down to recline with him against the gathered pillows. You blink hard to hold back the tears that form unbidden.</p><p>“You planned all of this? For me?”</p><p>“Well I’ll be honest. Mellie and Jimmy helped,” he admits, running a hand up and down your back and pulling you into him to press a kiss to your forehead. “I had ‘em set all this up during my shift.”</p><p>It’s the most overtly romantic thing that anyone has ever done for you. You glance around and take in all of the details again, now with his warm skin under your fingers, his chest to your chest. It’s like something out of a romance novel, and you would know, you’ve sure read your fair share. Looking back down you see him watching you, registering each of your tiny reactions. He’s nervous, trying to make sure he’s pleased you. But he’s also hopeful. And that’s what breaks you.</p><p>Suddenly you launch yourself at him, pushing him down so that his back is pressed into the cushions and you are now straddling him. You pepper his face with kisses before arresting his mouth in a desperate lip lock. Though you are often the one who is chatty in the face of his pensive, thoughtful silence, you now find yourself at a loss for words. How do you tell him that you’re not used to being cared for in this way? How do you tell him that his sweetness sets your long-neglected soul on fire? That the string of meaningless relationships littering your past suddenly had meaning if only to lead you directly into his arms?</p><p>You don’t have the words to tell him these thoughts. So instead you tell him with your lips, your hands, your body. You run your hands down his t-shirt-clad chest, reveling in the thickness, the fullness of him, before drawing your hands down the length of his arms. You grab his wrists, sure to be gentle with his prosthetic, and urge them to settle above his head. It is only at this point that he resists, pulling out of a kiss.</p><p>“But darlin’…I need to touch you…” He’s breathless and you want to keep him like that forever. Keep his voice ragged and chest heaving so you can be his oxygen. Breathe life into him over and over.</p><p>“Let me do this, Clyde. My Valentine’s gift for my handsome man.” You grind down onto his hardening length at the end of your statement and his eyes roll back. When you feel him stop resisting the press of your hand on his wrists you know you’ve gotten him right where you want him.</p><p>You take your time. You kiss every inch of him over his clothes before crawling back on top to gyrate on his now straining member. His heavy breathing has made way for small, unabashed whimpers that are your new favorite sound. Clyde has been getting more dominant with you and you are excited to explore that new facet of your relationship. But for tonight you want to translate your emotions by riding him for all he’s worth.</p><p>After teasing him for long enough with your swiveling hips, you finally relent and pull his cock out of his dark jeans.</p><p>“Look at this beautiful cock. All hard and swollen just for me.” You double over to press a sweet kiss to his weeping tip.</p><p>“Only for m’girl,” Clyde nods feverishly below you. “Can ya…”</p><p>“What would you like, Clyde?” you ask, moving your hand steadily up and down his cock with languid strokes.</p><p>“Wanna be inside’a ya darlin’. Wanna feel if yer wet fer me.”</p><p>“Oh, baby…” you trail off and guide his cock to your pussy lips, your skirt long hiked up over your hips. You slide him up and down the seam of your opening, gathering your slick to coat him. He lets out a deep moan at the feeling. As you line him up you rake your nails over his soft belly with reverence. “You turn me on more than I’ve ever been turned on in my life.”</p><p>“Fuck,” comes Clyde’s muttered reply, his eyelids fluttering shut. You take this opportunity to lift up and then ease yourself down on him, letting his cock breach you with a slow ease. He’s large but you weren’t lying. You’re dripping for him, aching and desperate for the fullness that only he can provide you.</p><p>“Yer perfect. Feel so good,” Clyde forces out through clenched teeth.</p><p>You begin to ride him in earnest after you adjust more to his size, letting the muscles of your thighs propel you up and down to take him at an angle that causes you both to let out steady strings of moans. Clyde’s hips begin to work in tandem, thrusting up to meet you and making the slide of his cock through your pulsing walls that much more delicious. When a particularly good thrust topples you down to grip his shoulders, your breasts push down into his face, spilling from your bra cups and up through the wide neck of your shirt.</p><p>“Oh darlin’. Oh darlin’darlin’darlin’,” Clyde breathes out, straining his neck to push up into your cleavage. His flesh hand, which had up till now dutifully remained above his head, comes now to cup the side of your breast but you don’t have the presence of mind to reprimand him. You wouldn’t even if you did, his touch feels too good.</p><p>You gasp when he plants one foot flat on the ground for more leverage and spears up into you more aggressively than before. You shudder around him, cunt spasming on his cock with euphoric tension.</p><p>“Right there, baby?” he growls. He’s gazing up at you with a sweet intensity that you want to drink in forever, but the sensations in your cunt are overwhelming and it takes everything in you to simply nod. Your eyes screw up and your jaw drops, mouth forming a little “o” in response to another punishing thrust. Clyde chuckles below you. “Oh yeah. Right there.”</p><p>You cum shortly after but, as you had promised yourself silently the moment you had mounted him, you drag yourself down his body immediately, ignoring his groaning protests and gripping hand. When you take him in your mouth he’s already partially gone. He props himself up on his good elbow and alternates between gazing at you worshipfully and wincing in pleasure.</p><p>You suck on him, knowing how close he is and knowing he likes it when you get sloppy. He’d told you so over facetime on Christmas eve as you’d sucked on the fingers of one of your hands while riding and cumming on the other for him, your phone propped on the pillow. You gurgle as you take him deep into your throat, moaning around the fullness, the thickness of this perfect man below you. When you reach down to gently fondle his balls, Clyde lets out a deep-throated groan. His balls draw up from your hand and his hips pivot up, driving him deeper into you as he paints the inside of your throat with his cum. You welcome his orgasm, drinking him down until there’s no more, holding firmly at his hips as shudders wrack his body.</p><p>When you finally pull off to rock back on your heels you take in the sheer debauchery of this whole experience. Clyde lies sprawled out on the pillows below you, hand running through his sweaty hair, chest heaving, softening cock still poking out of his jeans. A giggle bubbles up from inside you and you let him pull you down where he silences you with a hard kiss as deep as the rumbling of his satisfied groan.</p><p>After a few seconds he rolls you so that you both are on your sides and he’s quick to bury his face in the space where your neck meets your shoulder. His customary place immediately following an act of intimacy. You’ve learned to recognize this and you don’t push him. Instead you welcome the tight clutch of this, the largest yet kindest man you’ve ever met, dragging your fingers up an down his cheek in a light caress. Moments pass in silence, save for your slowing breaths, until he speaks up, words muffled by the way he whispers them into your neck.</p><p>“Yer too good fer me, y’know.” He says it as a statement, not a question. There’s a weariness in his voice that doesn’t stem from how hard he’s just cum. Only now do you grip his jaw lightly, coaxing him from his hiding place against your flesh. You look him in the eyes, though he tries to avoid you. Instead you hold his gaze, finger swiping along his jaw. He sighs and adds. “I don’t deserve someone like you, darlin’.”</p><p>It’s your time to silence him with a kiss, but this time you don’t let actions do the talking. Clyde needed to hear you say the words that your clenching heart beats out, like some anatomical Morse code. You grip his jaw tight and speak loud and clear.</p><p>“You deserve the world, Clyde.” His eyes melt, soft and full of adoration. You press a kiss to his forehead, one to each cheek, and then a chaste one on his lips before finishing. “And I’m going to give it to you.”</p><p>You may have spent the first three holidays of your relationship apart, but this Valentine’s Day you spent together in every way that mattered – mind, body, and soul.</p><p>~*~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>